What If? (O que pasaria si?)
by Pelacachi
Summary: Estas son historias cortas en formato what if.. o sea cambiando algunas circunstancias para ver cual seria el resultado
1. Chapter 1

Para Milly… (lo siento)

El dia soleado era perfecto para la ceremonia, la iglesia estaba llena de invitados a la boda. El novio, con su rubio cabello peinado para atras, la cara afeitada, un traje blanco con un pañuelo rojo y zapatos negros impecables, esperaba con ansias la llegada de su amada novia.

El chico mira a los asientos delanteros de los invitados y vio como el que tenia un papel con una "Z" estaba vacio (El maldito no vino ni siquiera en el dia mas importante de ella…) suspiro y decidio no darle importancia.

Es entonces cuando aparece la novia.. Una hermosa chica con un precioso vestido blanco, lleno de perlas y detalles, una mini-corona adorna su cabeza y le daba, a su pelo rojo, un peinado espectacular. Una cola en el vestido era el detalle final para el atuendo de la chica.

Cuando la novia, del brazo de su orgulloso padre, iba a entrar a la iglesia para comenzar la ceremonia, un niño, de aproximadamente 10 años, vestido de smoking y con un sombrero de copa, le dice -Señorita yo le llevo la cola.

La chica asintio con la cabeza y entra para empezar la ceremonia. La musica se escucha por toda la iglesia mientra que los padres del novio y la madre de la novia

Se deleitaban con el gracioso caminar de la novia y el chico que le llevaba la cola.

El muchacho deja la cola de la novia y se acomoda en el asiento que estaba vacio. El padre del novio le dice que ese asiento esta reservado, pero el chico le responde que, si la persona que lo ocupa llega, el desocupara el puesto… ademas el entragara las sortijas.

La ceremonia comienza y transcurre en forma normal, los novios se ven de reojo a ratos, totalmente embelezados por el momento, parecia que estaban en su propio mundo, sin notar a nadie mas.

Llega el momento de hacer los votos, y el chico, rapidamente, tomo el cojin de seda que llevaba las sortijas (que eran de oro y con un casi indistinguible grabado de un bombo) y se la alcanza al novio, el cual dice sus votos de amor para la novia y le coloca la sortija. Luego es el turno de la novia, la cual toma el anillo y se lo da al novio (Y todos aplauden)

-Y los declaro marido y mujer.. Damas y Caballeros! Les presento al señor y la señora Thaur. (mas aplausos)

Al salir de la iglesia, es hora de las fotos. Primero los recien casados, luego con sus padres, los amigos y familiares.

La nueva señora llamo al niño que estaba apartado del grupo para tomarse una foto con el. El chico va con ella y le dice no debe tomarse fotos pero, por ella se tomara una selfie que despues le mandara. El chico saca de su bolsillo un viejo celular y se toma la foto con ella… lo curioso es que el sombrero de copa siempre le ha tapado parte de la cara, ella tomo el sombrero como para quitarselo, pero el lo impide, la abraza y le pasa un papel en la mano, para luego alejarse

-Debo ir a otro lado señorita… digo señora… adios.

La chica, sorprendida, ve como el niño se aleja caminando, rapidamente abre el papel, y lee el papel:

 _ **SE FELIZ ELENA ESE ES MI DESEO -Z**_

La chica ve otra vez al niño,que ya esta lejos, pero puede ver como se saca el sombrero de copa y un azulado pelo queda libre en su cabeza. Lo que no puede ver, son las gotas de lluvia magica que caian por sus mejillas… luvia magica porque, en el cielo, no hay ni una sola nube…

 **What If? Capitulo 1 ¿Que pasa si Elena Y Teddy terminan casandose antes de que Zick vuelva a tener su Dom?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 013135185168…?**

 **Capítulo 02545646546546 hey!**

Z- Oye tu!

 **Y- Que?**

Z- Si! Tu… el con cara de tonto que está en la pantalla escribiendo! Te hablo a ti! Hey, Elena! Aqui encontre al baboso!

E- Lo pillaste? Hey tu! Hasta cuando nos tienen haciendo tonterias!

 **Y- De… de qué están hablando….?**

Z- De que? Me convertiste en una especie de Bruce Lee con poderes de power ranger!

E- Y a mi me dejaste con una depresión! Te das cuenta que estuve a punto de matarme!? Como me puedes torturar 14 meses!

Z- Estamos cansados de las tonterías que nos obligan a hacer! Me carga tocar guitarra!

 **Y- Que? Pero si es tu instrumento favorito!**

Z- Nop, mi instrumento preferido es el triángulo…

E- No te desvíes del tema! Oye! Dile al resto que nos dejen en paz! Que peleamos, que nos reconciliamos, que salgo con él, o con Teddy… parezco una cualquiera!

 **Y- Es que hay gente que te relaciona con Zick y otra con Teddy**

E- Y estan mal! Con Teddy?! No me gustan los viejos! Y con Zick solo somos amigos….

Z- Si! Pero ustedes presionaron con ese cliché de "amigos desde infancia = Novios" a mi no me gusta Elena!

E- Y a mi no me gusta Zick!

 **Y- ...y quién te gusta..?**

E- Soup…

 **Y- Soup!**

E- Me gustan gorditos como mi papa! ¿algun problema?!

 **Y- (suspiro) y tu Zick?**

Z- A mi me gusta Tatiana….

 **Y- ¿quien?**

Z- La chica de lentes y pelo negro y alisado que se ve en la escena cuando Elena pelea con el trío de ineptos David, Ford y….

E- Aaaaah Soup.. aun recuerdo la patada que le di cuando nos conocimos….

Z- Ese año estaba decidido a hablarle y decirle lo mucho que me gustaba… pero me emparejaron con ella…

E- Oye! Que a mi tampoco me gusto la idea de estar con un friki que ve monstruos

 **Y- Pero si adoras eso!"**

E- En realidad… no… solo lo hago porque USTEDES ME OBLIGAN!

Z- Eso! Estamos hartos de que nos hagan sentir cosas desagradables, que estemos constantemente en peligro por culpa de ese Sinistro! Hey! Alerta de spoiler! El tipo parece que miro un comic de linterna verde antes de pensar en ese "original" nombre para el villano!

 **Y- Que tipo?**

E- Tu sabes… nuestro creador…

 **Y- Dios?**

E- No seas idiota! El italiano que nos creo!

 **Y- Elena calmate solo trato de entender**

E- Que me calme?! Soy italiana! Nosotras no nos calmamos tan facilmente!

 **Y- Ok ok.. Que quieren..**

Z- Que ustedes dejen de meternos en apuros y tonterías… Y que paren con lo de hacerme quedar como idiota! No soy tan celoso! Tengo dignidad!

E- Y yo no soy tan fría como para no llorar cuando se debe! Tengo un corazón!

 **Y- Ok… nada de hacer quedar como tonto a Zick y nada de hacer quedar como reina de hielo a Elena… eso puedo lograrlo**

Z- Espera! Tengo mensajes para ciertas personas!

 **Y- ¿Ciertas… personas?**

E- Si! Al chico argentino ese que hizo que Zick y yo….. Ejem! Bueno hicieramos "cosas"... Basta! Mucho ya hicimos cuando tuvimos que ir al departamento de regla 34 para poder existir! Eso fue humillante en todos los niveles…

Z- Y despues te metes con mi madre! GRRR me gustaria partirte la..

 **Y- Hey! Tranquilo! El muchacho es amigo mio y solo escribio por diversión**

Z- Pero apuesto que a él no le gustaria que pusieran cosas de su madre en internet!

 **Y- Basta, déjalo en paz, le dire tu opinión**

E- Y ahora pasemos a la chica que mas problemas me da…

 **Y- Quien?**

E- Esa chica… que escribe sobre mi… y que me hace quedar como tonto...snif snif ¡no soy tan idiota, sabes! Snif snif….. Me duele ver que contigo nunca consigo las cosas fácilmente!... sob pusiste al descubierto todas y cada una de las peleas secretas que tuvimos con Elena!...y lo peor de todo….

 **Y- lo peor?**

Z- Hizo que me enamorara de la apestosa Patty Smirnov! Sabes que ella suda como cerdo y huele horrible? Tenía que ponerse desodorante cada 2 horas cuando estábamos filmando la animación!

 **Y- Ah te refieres a Mony…**

E- Esa misma! Ahora mas encima me junto con el vejete de Teddy! No me gustan los mayores!

 **Y- Oigan, Mony es una excelente escritora y es fanática de la serie y…**

Z- … y nos hace trabajar de más… Tenemos un contrato para salir solo 1 vez al año! Pero, gracias a ustedes, trabajamos más aún.

 **Y- Realmente no se qué decir…**

E- No digas nada! Tu! Eres un raro! Tienes cuánto, 50? Y aun ves monos animados?

 **Y- Tengo XX años! No soy… tan viejo! Y soy de una generación que ve y verá animación hasta mi ultimo dia!**

E- Eres raro! Eres igual a esos pervertidos que ven Mi Pequeño Pony…

 **Y- Oye! No son raros! Son fanáticos de una serie como cualquiera…**

Z- Eres un raro! ¿crees que no me doy cuenta como miras a mi madre cuando lees el comic o ves la animación?

 **Y- O..oye no se de qué me hablas….**

Z- Mamaaaaaa! Veeen este es el tipo del que te hable

G- Tu eres el pervertido que me mira con ojos lascivos?

 **Y- Nooo para nada Greta…**

G- Señora Zick!

 **Y- Para nada señora Zick.. se perfectamente que usted es una persona felizmente casada**

G- Eso! Ademas podrias buscarte una joven de tu edad…

Z- Mama…. El es mas viejo que tu…

G- Que? Pero si no aparenta ni 30… oh! Espera … Greta del futuro!

GDF- Que quieres?

 **Y- Dios mio..**

G- Este tipo es el que te ve con ojos lascivos..

 **Y- No las veo con ojos lascivos!**

GDF- Mira, muchacho se que a cierta edad a los chicos les gustan mas mayores… como yo, pero…

Z- Mama del futuro! El sigue siendo mas viejo que tu!

G & GDF- Queeeee?

GDF- Mmmm igual no estas nada mal… dame tu numero y si Zob se porta mal o lo mata un monstruo te llamo (guiño)

G- Greta del futuro!

GDF- Son bromas! ¿cuando se me fue el sentido del humor?

 **Y- Ya basta! Ustedes son personajes y están para entretener a la gente.**

E- Sí… pero, en tu primer fic, los hiciste llorar a todos, incluyendome…

 **Y- Era un drama! Se supone que es triste!**

Z- Si..si.. Y después lo convertiste en Kung-fu Zick…

 **Y-... ok no tengo respuesta para eso…. Si, me desvié un poco..**

E- Un poco? Termine salvando el trasero al peliazul junto a una africana…

 **Y- La quise poner de nuevo y usarla… pero termine no haciéndolo**

E- Igual tuvimos que pagarle!

 **Y- Alguna otra queja?**

E- No se me ocurre nada mas

Z- Elena… ¿nos van a pagar por esto?

E-...

Z- Lo suponia… me voy a casa…..

E- Esperame! llevame a casa!

 **Y- Realmente lamento esto e intentare de que no suceda nunca mas…**

FIN

What If 02: Qué pasaría si los personajes principales cobran conciencia

PD: E = Elena, Z = Zick Y= yo mismo (por si no entendieron)

Si tienen alguna idea bizarra con un ¿que pasaria si..? (What if?) ponganlo en los comentarios e intentare crear algo.


	3. Chapter 3

En la montaña horrorosa, en su laboratorio secreto

El profesor Wido y Flacus Bigotis intentan hacer un monstruo artificial.

-6 gotas de maldad concentrada, 5 gotas de caldo de araña..

-Que bueno está eso ¿me permite probarlo? Slurp

-Por su puesto Flacus por su puesto. Ahora la parte más importante: un leve toque para el corazón… así solamente me querrá a mi, solo a mi. El resultado no se hará esperar, ya oigo el latido de su corazón.

\- Pero que emoción un hijo va a nacer

-Hola papa!

-Pero qué he hecho!

-Soy Milton, su seguro servidor.

 **El nuevo monstruo del oasis.**

En la montaña horrorosa, en su habitación no secreta, dos monstruos están…. Viendo caricaturas en la TV. Uno de ellos parece un esqueleto vestido con un antiguo traje negro y sombrero de copa. El otro es un monstruo humanoide cubierto de pelo verde corto tiene un colmillo filoso que le sobresale, botas negras… y, como su nombre lo indica , tiene solo un ojo. (el otro se llama Mortus)

-Solounojo, este programa me tiene aburrido, pareciera que siempre es lo mismo

\- Este programa solo tenia 26 capitulos Mortus! Y llevamos viéndolo ininterrumpidamente 20 años!- de pronto, termina la caricatura del Intrépido Volador y dan un reportaje:

\- Vengan a ver Big Burg-Si la maravillosa ciudad de los monstruos, toda la comodidad para sus monstruosas visitas y todos los recursos para satisfacer sus monstruosas necesidades, además cuentan con los famosos Oasis de detención para "albergar" a esos monstruos malvados….- En eso los 2 monstruos se ven y corren al laboratorio de su padre el profesor Wido.

-Profesor Wido! Encontramos la manera para deshacernos del tarado de Milton!

-Que dicen?

\- Es un oasis de detención… llamado Barrymore… o algo…

-Vaya vaya… pues vamos a verlo de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, en el oasis Barrymore, el reloj despertador suena y hace su trabajo con un pequeño domador peliazul. Luego de despertarse y desperezarse, Zick se va a la ducha, luego se viste… y es entonces cuando grita:

-BOMBOOOO!- el chico empieza a correr por el pasillo, y, de repente, se encuentra con el gordo monstruo. Este al verlo empieza a correr.

-No te escapes! Y devuelveme mis zapatos!

-Bombo hambriento, asi que Bombo come zapatos- decia mientras corria.

Zick, furioso, se pone en posición y…

-Alto ahí- el monstruo se frena- ahora pásame mis zapatos!- el monstruo abre su inmensa boca y saca unos zapatos llenos de baba verde.

-Eso no ser justo! Tu hacer trampa!

-Quieres que llame a Jeremy y le preguntamos?- Bombo suspira

-Un momento! Por que Zick despierto? Hoy no clases y por eso ser buen momento para comer zapatos abandonados

-Voy a hacer algunas tareas para que me den algo de dinero y así invitar a Elena al cine…. La pobre está un poco estresada cuidando a sus hermanitos.

-Estresada? No me lo creo.- de pronto, se escucha un grito de la casa del lado

-Mecachis en la mar! Pañales! Pañales!

-Mecachis en la mar?

-Elena a veces maldice en otros idiomas…. -En eso aparece Zob

-Oh hijo! Se que te prometí pagarte por hacer quehaceres, pero todo lo que me queda es este billete de 5..

-Eso no me alcanza para comprarle sus palomitas favoritas…. Pero lo acepto!- Zick toma el billete y se dirige al sótano con una escoba y una pala.

-Lo siento hijo.. El negocio de tu madre apenas nos da para pagar las cuentas y comprar comida. - Zob suspira y se dirige a la cocina para calentar agua para preparar el desayuno.

Zick limpia el sótano donde están los monstruos enlatados, pule cada frasco de monstruo y deja todo brillando, luego se va al jardín y comienza a cortar el pasto, mientras esta en eso, ve que Elena sale con el gigantesco coche para pasear a los angelitos Patata.

-Buen día Elena

-Que tiene de bueno!

-Te sucedió algo?

-Oh hola Zick, lo siento, es que Violeta se me hizo encima…

-Ah por eso gritaste "pañales, pañales"

-Me escuchaste?

-Elena, mi abuelo Ezeria vive en Eilenou y te escucho. Quieres ir más tarde al cine? Te puedo invitar pero sin palomitas.

-Sin palomitas?

-La economía no anda muy buena en casa, y no les alcanza a mis padres como para darme mucho dinero….. (suspira) bueno vamos o no?

-No deberías guardar el dinero mejor para cuando quieras algo?

-Pues quiero llevarte al cine, para que te olvides un poco de tu estresante trabajo de niñera.

-Oh Zick! A veces eres tan tierno! - Elena le da un rápido beso en la cara al peliazul, el cual recibe con una sonrisa de tonto, y ella se aleja - Nos vemos más tarde adiós

-Adios… - Zick aún está en las nubes, cuando se da cuenta de algo - Oye! Como que a veces!

Luego de la hora de almuerzo, Zick se arregla para salir con su amiga, en eso suena el timbre y va a ver

-Diga?

-Hola! Me presento: soy el doctor Wido y este es mi ayudante Flacus Bigotis (este último saluda con la mano) Esta el administrador de este… oasis?

-Mi madre no está, se fue a ver unas flores que piensa comprar para su tienda… pero mi padre puede atenderlo.

En un momento, Zob aparece

-Buenas, que se le ofrece

\- Pues, verá… quiero que reciban uno de mis monstruos aquí.

-Como? Ah usted también es un guardián

-...algo así, pero tengo problemas entre Milton y los otros 2 que tengo en casa

\- Esto es muy irregular… . Debería hablar con Jeremy

-Creo que esto lo convencerá de que se quede con Milton. - el profesor Wido saca un fajo de billetes y se lo entrega a Zob, los ojos del domador se vuelven signos de dinero al ver tamaña cantidad.

-Con esto pago la hipoteca y me queda dinero para ampliar el invernadero de Greta Ok acepto - dijo estrechando la mano del pequeño profesor.

-Oh Milton! Sal ya! Esta será tu casa desde ahora

-Aun no se por qué me manda acá… yo no he hecho nada malo…

-Pues por eso.

Zob ve al monstruo: tenía forma humana pero de casi 2 metros de alto y se nota que es corpulento llevaba pantalones negros, zapatos negros impecables y un gran poleron que cubría todo su cuerpo excepto sus pies. Su cabeza parecía un tubo y, desde esta, salían argollas de humo blanco.

-Guau- Zob estaba asombrado- a este tipo de monstruo no lo había visto nunca - en eso llega Elena

-Hola señor… por todas las bombas! -Elena también se sorprende al ver al gigantesco monstruo

-Hola niñita, soy Milton y tu?

-Soy Elena Patata, mucho gusto -Ella estrecha la mano del monstruo y aparece Zick

-Recorcholis! Qué es esto!

-Bueno ya se presentarán todos. No los entretengo más, Milton te portas bien adiós. El profesor se va como alma que lleva el diablo y Milton se queda en el oasis

-Hijo, esto te ayudará a comprarle la caja de palomitas más grande que vendan - Zob le pasa un billete a Zick, el cual al ver el billete, abrazo a su papa y se fue alegre con Elena

-Puedo ir tambien? -Milton pregunto - Me encantan las palomitas

Los chicos se miraron, y luego le contestaron - Claro! Ven con nosotros.. Sera divertido y el paseo es para que Elena se desestrese.

-Excelente asi aviso a Jeremy de nuestro… invitado - Los chicos se van

Mientras tanto, en sus oficinas, el malvado Magnacat junto a sus secuaces Omnized y Omnikuod estan tramando algo malefico.

-Así que Zick ira con la niñita entrometida y ese monstruo al cine eh? ¡entonces usare mi nueva adquisicion! El invocador de espectros negros patente pendiente!

-Y que hace eso malvado jefe?

-(con voz de tonto) y que ase eso malvado jefe? Idiota ¿que crees que hace un invocador de espectros negros?! ¿Regar las plantas?!¡Con inutiles como tu con razon los domadores siguen venciendome!

-Lo siento jefe

-Pues ahora iras solo y usaras el IEN contra ese maldito chico y no vuelvas sin tener exito!

-Bien jefe no le fallare

-Si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que uno de ustedes me dice eso, tendria el doble de dinero que tengo ahora! Ya vete!

Onmized se va y se dirige al cine de Oldville

En ese instante Zick, Elena y Milton, el cual usaba sombrero para parecer una persona grande

-Cómo es que no te vuelves invisible como los otros monstruos?

-Cuando me hizo, el profesor Wido no me dio ese poder

-Te hizo? ¿como es eso?

-Elena, no sea curiosa y disfruta de la película en estos exclusivos asientos que pude costear con el dinero que papá me dio - En efecto, los tres estaban en una zona Ultra Exclusiva Mega prime platinum VIP. Los asientos eran reclinables, las gaseosas eran marca Yep… la cual era la gaseosa de moda porque la famosa cantante Monysan le habia hecho propaganda y las palomitas (servidas no en uno, sino que en 3 cubetas) tenían baño de chocolate o caramelo.

-Una entrada por favor- pide Omnized disfrazado de humano

-¿Para que pelicula?

-Rayos no tengo idea!- Omnized ve la cartelera… y en ese momento estaban exhibiéndose 10 peliculas!

-A ver… El regreso de My Lady… no creo que fueran q ver eso… Mi pequeño puerco… nop, muy infantil, viaje a la kresta del mundo… podría ser, Las aventuras de Peladin…. Grrr no lo sé!

-Oiga decidace! - una persona alega detrás del inútil gorka

-Es que no se en qué película están esos mocosos!

-La edad de ellos

\- Tienen como 11 años terrestres

-Están por ver Ghosto vs El Centurin! Ahora compre su entrada y pare de entorpecer la fila!

-Oh muchas gracias. Una entrada para Ghosto VS El Centurin por favor

-Que asiento?

-Cualquiera!

-Le gusta el J15?

-Ok démelo! - la chica le pasa la entrada

-Sala 3 disfrute su película

En el pasillo de la sala, Omnized activa su visión nocturna, para poder ver con poca luz, y ya adentro, empieza a buscar a los chicos.

-Falta mucho para que empiece?

-10 minutos más Elena - La chica comía palomitas un poco impaciente, Zick se acomodaba en su asiento y puso ambas manos en los separadores de asientos, y con eso, roza la mano de Elena, justo en ese momento, comienzan a dar tráiler de otras películas y Elena, por la emoción, toma la mano del domador , el cual se asombra y ve a la chica, la cual estaba viendo la proyección pero sin soltarle la mano, Zick ve su mano atrapada por la de la pelirroja, y decide disfrutar el espectáculo.

Omnized busca a sus presas, cuando las ve arriba en el palco preferencial UEMpp Vip… y usa la IEN para enviarle 2 espectros negros con aspecto muy malvado

-Ahora vayan y comanse a ese chico!

-SHHH guarde silencio!

Los 2 espectros vuelan hacia los chicos… pero primero se fijan en el monstruo gigantesco que los acompaña

-Mira eso! Esta gigantesco! Sera una gran cena!

-Quienes son ustedes? Y por que se presentan aquí en mitad de la función- dice el grandote

-Somos espectros negros! ¿no nos conoces? Nosotros comemos monstruos y ahora te comeremos a ti!- los espectros atacan a Milton.. Pero este, de un golpe, destruye a uno pero el otro lo ataca por detrás y se mete la cabeza del monstruo en la boca….. Mala idea, ya que empezo a salirle humo desde las orejas y luego se saca esa cabeza de la boca

-Sabes horrible! No te puedo comer ¿que clase de monstruo eres?

-Uno artificial - dijo Milton antes de darle un golpe que pulveriza al espectro. Los chicos ni se dieron cuenta porque seguían viendo la película que acababa de empezar

Omnized ve lo que sucede y aprieta el botón muchas veces para que salgan muchos espectros…. Lo malo es que, con eso, sobrecargo el sistema y la maquina comenzo a sacar humo y finalmente explota. Los 5 espectros negros que alcanzaron a salir van directo a Zick y sus amigos, pero todos son interceptados por Milton, que impide que los chicos se pierdan de algún detalle de la pelicula.

1 hora y 53 minutos despues, los chicos salen a la calle. Elena está tan maravillada por la pelicula, que aun no soltaba la mano del joven peliazul, el cual ya se estaba acostumbrando al suave pero firme apretón de la mano de su amiga

-Oh ¡y esa parte donde Ghosto tiene que elegir entre derrotar al Centurin o quedarse con Sophia… oh! La chica estaba aun alucinando y Zick estaba concentrado en esas dos manos juntas que parecían no querer separarse. Asi que ni se dieron cuenta cuando, de una puerta lateral, un pie saco a un tipo fuera del recinto

-Y no vuelva a traer esas cosas a un cine!

-Grrr me las pagaran!

-ACHIS!- Zick estornuda y se da cuenta que el recién echado es nada menos que Omnized el gorka.

-Ustedes! Ahora veran el poder del gran Magnacat!- al terminar de decir eso, aprieta el botón de la máquina, que, luego se invocar a un último espectro, explota en las manos del malvado monstruo. Zick tuvo que soltarle la mano a Elena para usar las suyas al usar un rayo-dom contra el espectro, este esquiva el rayo… pero no el puño de Milton que , una vez más destruye al maléfico ser.

-Tu estabas haciendo esas cosas para que Zick y Elena no pudieran ver la pelicula!- Milton empezó a botar humo negro de su cabeza - Te mereces un castigo!- y, diciendo eso, Milton le da un golpe al gorka tan fuerte, que es enviado muy lejos del lugar

-Vaya bomba Milton! Eres superfuerte!

-Es que yo me como mis verduras!

-Vayamos a casa a contarles a papa y a Jeremy lo que hiciste! Eres un heroe!

-No es nada! he estado desapareciendo esas cosas toda la pelicula…- los 2 chicos se ven asombrados uno al otro.

Al otro dia, en la montaña horrorosa, el tétrico timbre suena y el profesor Wido va a abrir y se encuentra con…..

-Milton! Que rayos haces aqui!

-Ayer ayude a mis amigos Ezequiel Zick y Elena Patata a derrotar una cosas llamadas espectros negros (que parece que comen monstruos, pero no les gusto mi sabor) así que el tutor máximo Jeremy Joth me dio una felicitación, me dijo que me fuera a casa, que los oasis son prisiones para monstruos no hoteles 5 estrellas y que si usted vuelve a poner un pie en Bigburg… será castigado bajo el delito de hacer monstruos sin permiso.- Wido solo miro que Milton de nuevo entraba a su casa… con los ojos brillantes, pero no se digno a llorar. Se dio media vuelta y se encerró en su laboratorio secreto.

2 días después, el profesor Wido le explica a Flacus Bigotis su nuevo plan

-He ideado la manera de por fin no ver a Milton nunca mas!

-Oh! Excelente profesor, digame

-Voy a enviar esta caja a la parte más lejana e inexpugnable del polo sur….

-Siiii?

-¡Conmigo dentro!- Wido se metió a la caja,le puso estampillas por fuera y la cerró.

Fin

El Monstruo Milton fue creado por Hal Seeger

El Centurin es creación de Cristian Ormazabal

Peladin… es mi OTRO apodo.

What if episodio 3 ¿ Y si el monstruo Milton fuera un invitado al programa?


	4. Chapter 4

La ciudad de Big Burg fue, por mucho tiempo, la ciudad donde se desarrollaba la ciudad colgante de los monstruos. Lamentablemente Bigbur-si fue invadida y luego tomada por Magnacat y sus gorkas.

Muchos tutores fueron eliminados, al igual que muchos domadores, los guardianes se escondieron y se ocultaron: ahora los monstruos ocupan los antiguos oasis de detención para esconderse del régimen de los gorka.

En Oldville una familia está instalándose en su nueva casa

Suena el timbre

-Zick! Ve a ver quien toca, si son los de la mudanza, diles que debo hablar con ellos.

-Ok mama -el chico de pelo azul fue a abrir la puerta - Si?

Dos chicas estaban al otro lado, una de pelo café, corto y la otra, era un poco más alta, usaba lentes y su pelo era largo y 2 rulos adornaban su cara.

-Holaaa -dijeron ambas a coro - Soy Patty y ella es Mattie mucho…. Mucho gusto -la chica lo miraba con las mejillas rojizas, Mattie tenía los lentes como empañados y un plato de galletas en las manos -son para tí, como muestra de bienvenida -el chico recibió el plato

-Gracias -les dijo con una sonrisa que aumentó la tonalidad de las mejillas de Patty…. Mattie se escondía tras esos lentes empañados. El peliazul probó una -oh! Deliciosas!

-Las hicimos nosotras! -la peli café le mostró una gran sonrisa, mientras que la de lentes parecía botar vapor de estos.

-Soy Ezequiel Zick, y viviré aquí con mi madre.

-Seremos vecinos entonces! Yo vivo a 3 casas de aquí

-¿quien era Zick? -la voz le recordó al chico que no le había avisado a su madre

-Es nuestra vecina mama, vino a darnos la bienvenida - no terminó de decir eso y su madre apareció

-buenos días señora Zick, soy Patty Smirnov y ella es mi amiga Mattie

-Buenos días señora

-Buenos días chicas, gracias por la bienvenida, Zick irá al colegio en un rato más.

-Oh! ¿Sabes donde queda? Podemos guiarte si quieres

-No se preocupen, sé donde está - en ese momento, aparece un gato blanco, sin pelo que, maullando, acariciaba las piernas del chico con su cabeza y cuerpo -Oh Tim! Aquí estás! Buenos días - las chicas ven al felino con algo de temor

-Pero que gato tan horr.. - estaba Patty diciendo eso cuando vio a Zick fruncir la boca y entrecerrar los ojos, sus cejas demostraban que no le estaba gustando lo que iba a decir -orrr… orriginal! Eso!

-Gracias! Este es Timothy, o Tim como yo le digo, es un Sphynx y lo he criado desde que era cachorro -el gato se sienta y se pone en una postura como de superioridad y les da un maullido a las chicas -disculpenlo tiene su carácter

-No importa -dijo Mattie arreglándose los lentes - lo último que tenemos que decirte antes de irnos es que tengas cuidado con ciertos vecinos….

-Y eso porque?

-Hay unas familias medio locas en el vecindario, sin ir más lejos, a tu izquierda está la casa de los Patata

-¿la casa de quienes?

-La familia de al lado tienen por apellido Patata, son muy reservados, incluso la froggy es la única hija del matrimonio, por ahora

-¿froggy? ¿Por ahora?

-La señora Patata está esperando hijos, digo hijos porque serán 2… y a Elena Patata le decimos froggy por lo reservada que es, la forma que se viste y lo invisible que se vuelve

-¿SE VUELVE INVISIBLE?

-Es sólo una expresión, nadie la nota es muy arisca y rara -Zick empieza a mirar por una ventana a la casa vecina, y solo ve a un extraño gato con aspecto roñoso que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos… o esa impresión le daba -Zick, bienvenido una vez más a Oldville village y nos vemos en la escuela

-Gracias chicas, nos vemos alla.

Las chicas se van y la rubia madre de Zick se acerca y lo regaña:

-Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te confíes de los extraños! ¿qué hubiera pasado si fueran enemigos?

-Que estaria estornudando como loco mamá…. Sabes que , ahora que tengo esta ventaja, no nos pueden emboscar asi que relajate.

-Eres igual que tu padre Zick… por eso estoy preocupada.. Él siempre se confió y ahora…- la rubia comienza a sollozar, acto seguido su hijo la abraza

-No te preocupes mamá, a mi no me pasará lo mismo, lo prometo, seré cuidadoso.

-Pues bien, ahora prepárate para ir a clases.

En la otra casa, el gato rayado con aspecto roñoso mira con mala cara la casa de los recién llegados

-Voy a investigar a esos "nuevos" - el gato se acerca a la casa, pero Timothy se le cruza por adelante y le cierra el paso al sentarse frente a él. En eso sale una niña con pelo anaranjado que está formado por 2 trenzas hechas con 2 lazos cada una y de su frente salen 2 largos mechones los cuales le dibujan una M en la cara

-Sfrucio! No molestes al gato del vecino si no lo conoces!

-No le tengo miedo a un simple gato Elena! - Sfrucio se acerca a Tim, con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual fue suficiente para el sin pelo de sacar las garras y darle un rasguño en la cara al pobre Sfrucio el cual grita y corre a casa.

-Te lo advertí! Elena le gritó enfadada, luego empezó a caminar hacia la escuela. 5 minutos después, Zick camina a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela, los bravucones empiezan a molestar a todos, incluyendo a la no invisible Elena Patata.

-Vaya, la cara de Patata ya ha llegado -Elena los ignora y sigue su camino, siempre al iniciar una temporada escolar, se acuerdan de ella y después, al olvido otra vez -Y como siempre con su horrible ropa y su gran nariz de patata jajaja - los chicos se burlaban y reían, pero la chica sólo los ignoraba, hasta que alguien habló :

-Veo que son súper valientes al molestar a una chica, pero qué pasa si se meten con alguien de su tamaño? - A Zick no le gusta la forma en que molestan a esa compañera que él ni siquiera había visto, pero no soporta que abusen de alguien más débil. Zick se acerca al rubio líder de los bravucones, con intención de plantarle cara, pero un enorme tipo lo intercepta, lo coge del hombro y lo lanza lejos.

-Ok, valiente, esta vez dejaré pasar tu insolencia porque eres nuevo, pero si vuelves a cruzarte conmigo, aquí Ford jugará contigo otra vez

Zick está en el suelo, aún sorprendido de la fuerza del grandote, en eso Patty y Mattie se le acercan

\- Ese es David McMacamack, el líder de los bravucones, su amigo Ford es el músculo y el otro es Soup.

-¿algún dato que si me ayude? -Mattie saca una libreta negra que tiene una calavera en la tapa, la abre y, con los lentes opacos le dice al peliazul :

-Hace 1 año, David vió una película de terror en la noche sin permiso de sus padres, el resultado es que a veces tartamudea por el trauma. David le tiene fobia a los demonios y a todo lo demoníaco.

-Me estás tomando el pelo? -La peliazul se pone a unos centímetros del chico

-No subestimes nuestro poder para recolectar información, Zick

El aura desprendido desde la niña convenció a Zick de que Mattie decía la verdad, así que decidió utilizar eso a su favor

-David! Discúlpate ahora mismo o te arrepentirás! -Ford ya se estaba poniendo al medio

-Y que si no quiero -Zick le da la espalda y, al voltearse, le hace la mirada demoníaca

-Esto te pasará… bu. -David sólo empezó a retroceder lentamente, antes de gritar como niño asustado y salir corriendo de la sala, seguido por los otros 2.

Toda la clase se rió de lo que pasó y Zick se sentó adelante para presentarse con la profesora, así que, en el resto de la clase y, hasta la salida de estas, él no vió a Elena.

Al irse a casa, Patty y Mattie le ofrecieron acompañarlo, y éste aceptó. En el camino vió a los 3 bravucones pidiéndole como disculpas a alguien, que no pudo ver, pero supuso que era a quien molestaron hoy.

Zick se despide de las chicas y llega a casa, al entrar, su madre estaba mirando por la ventana hacia la casa de los Patata.

-¿algo interesante en la casa de los vecinos, mamá? -Greta llega a saltar cuando escucha a su hijo, pero, en un instante, le contesta

-Me pareció ver un bombo… y, si esa casa tiene monstruos escondidos?

-No hablas en serio verdad?

-Nooo si yo soy toda una comediante

-Ok entonces ire a investigar

-Ten cuidado

Zick va a casa de Elena, luego de cambiarse de ropa, al tocar la puerta siente algo raro, aunque no sabe exactamente que puede ser. Elena abre la puerta, Zick, con la mirada en otro lado, le dice:

-Hola! Tu eres… (ahora la mira a la cara)... hermosa!

-Qué?!

-Digo, ejem! Tu eres Elena Patata, verdad? Soy Zick, tu vecino

-Eres el nuevo vecino? No te vi al ir al colegio… pero gracias por intentar defenderme de esos tontos, aunque no lo necesitaba, solo me molestan el primer día y luego me ignoran, como todos los demás - cuando Elena termina de decir eso, aparece un burstie flotando encima de ambos. Zick, al verlo, abre los ojos al máximo, tratando de darle señas para que la chica no se de cuenta.

-Te pasa algo?

-Oh no! Nada -Zick empieza a transpirar de nervios y desvía su vista, momento que Elena aprovecha para hacerle señas al redondo para que se vaya, siendo una vez más ignorada

-Qué haces?

-Nada… solo estiro mis brazos -Elena hace como que se ejercita, tratando de disimular. En eso, el burstie estornuda, y explota

-Salud!- dijeron ambos a coro, lo que hizo que se vieran con cara de espanto

-Tú… tú los ves? -Elena no conocía a nadie que viera monstruos aparte de su familia

-Así que eres una guardiana igual que yo…

-Guardiana?

-Humanos que pueden ver monstruos….como tú o yo

-Entra, tu sabes cosas que mis padres no me quieren explicar -Y así, sin más, Zick entró a la casa de Elena.

La chica guía al peliazul a la cocina y le sirve un vaso de jugo

-Ahora cuéntame todo, que es eso de guardianes y por qué tenemos que esconder que vemos monstruos

-No puedo creer que no sepas nada, o sea no sabes de M…

-Mmmagnac…. -Zick le tapa la boca a Elena con una mano

-No lo nombres! Si lo haces, con su telepatía te puede ubicar y si te pilla, te mandará a los campos de concentración de Bigburg-Si

-La ciudad colgante?

-Exacto! Al parecer quiere eliminar a todos los guardianes ya que quiere conquistar a la humanidad volviéndolos sus esclavos.

-No sólo a los guardianes, muchacho -Sfrucio aparece con una cara seria

-Un monstruo con forma de gato!

-Soy un tutor, una antigua autoridad de Bigburg-Si, Mi nombre es Sfrucio Moth

-Increíble! Mi madre dice que ya no quedan tutores

-Sólo quedamos unos pocos, y tuvimos que gatificarnos y escondernos junto a los últimos domadores para sobrevivir.

-Domadores?

-Si Sfrucio, de que hablas -el gato mira a la chica y, con una garra, la señala

-Tu eres una domadora, Elena, igual que tus padres y que tus futuros hermanos.

-Qué!?

-O sea no es guardiana?

-Los domadores son seres con poderes superiores a cualquier monstruo, los cuales son obligados a obedecer lo que el domador le diga. Elena…. Lamento que tuvieras que enterarte de esta manera, pero tus padres no te habían dicho nada porque querían protegerte de ese malvado gorka.

What if episodio 4 ¿y si Elena fuera la domadora y Zick el guardian?


End file.
